ND visit Kurt at Dalton
by PurpleBombshell
Summary: Series of one-shots about various members of ND visiting Kurt at Dalton.
1. Rachel

**Ok so this is an idea I had for a series of one-shots. It's going to be centred around various members of ND visiting Kurt at Dalton. They're going to be standalone oneshots, but because I can't pick a favourite character aside from Kurt, I decided to do all of them.**

 **So chapter one is going to be Rachel.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

.

.

Kurt was sitting in Warbler practice bored out of his mind. Dalton was a lot different to McKinley, and Kurt was having trouble fitting in. While nobody was openly hostile to him, he could tell that he didn't fit the mould of the perfect student, and he felt like an outcast.

He was brought out of his daydream by a shrill female voice in the distance. Kurt frowned. That was odd. Dalton was supposed to be an all boys school.

Wes broke off his speech about Sectionals as the voice got closer to the choir room.

"Hey! HEY! You! With the blazer! Where is the Warblers' choir room?"

Kurt thought he recognised that voice.

"And where is Kurt Hummel? I have urgent matters to discuss with him." Kurt froze as all the heads in the room turned to him. That wasn't-

"What do you mean, 'the gay one'? You had better not be giving him any trouble. I have two gay dads."

"Hey Kurt," said Blaine, "Isn't that Rach-"

The doors were thrown open with a bang, and in strode Rachel Berry.

"Kurt Hummel, you have a lot to answer for!"

Kurt sighed, and cast an apologetic glance towards Wes, who didn't look happy at having his meeting disrupted.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you had better have a good reason as to why you are in the Warbler choir room."

Rachel stopped in front of him.

"It is entirely your fault, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," there were a few snickers at Kurt's middle name. "That we don't have enough members for Sectionals and we were planning to do this song that would be perfect for your voice, well, and mine as well of course, you might know it, it's-"

"RACHEL," Kurt interjected. "Competition, remember?" He said gesturing to the rest of the Warblers, who looked positively gleeful at the idea that the New Directions didn't have enough members to compete.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Rachel, care to explain why you are in our choir room?" Kurt asked with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm here to bring you back to McKinley of course!"

"No Rachel. I can't," said Kurt, looking around the group of Warblers, most of whom didn't know why he had transferred.

"Kurt, Puck and Finn and the other guys are willing to do that Secret Service thing, and all of us will accompany you at all times, obviously not the whole glee club all the time, because that's impractical, but-"

"Rachel," Kurt interrupted, gently. "I can't. I wish I could, but I'm not safe there."

The Warblers exchanged a few looks.

"Kurt, we can protect you from getting beaten up-"

"Rachel-"

"And the guys on the team are going to talk to Karofsky and Azimio-"

"Rachel he threatened to kill me!"

There were a few gasps at this.

"Kurt, he wouldn't actually-"

"That doesn't matter Rachel-"

Their argument had escalated to a near shouting match.

"We can protect you-"

"Rachel you don't understand-"

"We need you for Sectionals-"

"Rachel, I can't."

"Kurt, just think about it-"

"RACHEL-"

"Go on then Kurt! Why? What can be so bad that you can't come back? Becau-"

"HE KISSED ME RACHEL!"

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. Rachel was staring at him in shock.

"What?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Don't make me repeat it."

The Warblers were muttering to themselves, with concerned looks on their faces.

Kurt was going red.

"A closet case!" Exclaimed Rachel. "We can host a gayvention!"

"NO! Rachel, I appreciate you trying to help, but just no."

"But Kurt-"

"This conversation is over Rachel. I can't go back to McKinley with Karofsky still there. End of."

"Kurt-"

"No Rachel," Kurt interrupted. "Look, just go home, ok? I appreciate you coming to visit, but I think you should juts go home."

"I...fine." Conceded Rachel angrily. "Have it your way."

And with this, she turned on her heel and stormed out. He could vaguely hear her shouting at one poor boy a few corridors away.

Kurt was left standing in the middle of the Warbler choir room.

He noticed the other Warblers staring at him, and he realised that he had told them. About the bullying at McKinley. About Karofsky. About the kiss.

"Kurt-" Wes began, but he was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Wes, but I can't attend rehearsal today." Said Kurt, picking up his bag.

"Kurt-"

"I'm sorry."

Kurt quickly left the choir room before the Warblers noticed the tears building in his eyes.

Rachel was going to be the death of him at some point.

.

.

 **So, worth continuing?**


	2. Finn

**Hi everyone! First off, thank you all! So many of you favourited/followed/reviewed, so thank you! I'm glad you all liked it so much.**

 **To the guest reviews, thanks! And I'll try not to fall into that trap again! Thanks for your feedback :)**

 **So, next chapter is Finn. This should be fun!**

 **Also, if you have any requests for who should be next, please leave a review!**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

Dalton's classes had just finished for the day, and Kurt was walking across the courtyard towards Warbler rehearsal. He was looking in his bag for a book, so he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him until he was tackled to the ground.

"KURT!"

Kurt shrieked, drawing the attention of all the boys around him, before he realised who it was pinning him down.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you!"

"Wha-how?" Kurt asked, confused. "Is someone else here?"

"Er, not exactly," Finn said.

"Wait so you drove on your own?"

"...yes?" Finn said sheepishly.

"Finn! You're not meant to be driving. Mailman, remember?" Finn winced. "And can you let me up? This position isn't exactly comfortable." Kurt started wriggling around, trying to shift Finn's weight off him.

Meanwhile, the other Dalton boys had looked vaguely concerned at Kurt's shriek, but had continued on their way when they had heard the step-brothers chat.

However, when Wes, David and Blaine walked into the courtyard, all they saw was Kurt-Kurt, who had struggled with bullying at McKinley-squirming as a jock in a letterman jacket was...sitting on him?

"Blaine!" Exclaimed Wes in shock.

"We need to help," replied Blaine. Then they were sprinting across the courtyard, and David and Wes tackled Finn off Kurt, while Blaine helped Kurt up.

Wes was about to punch Finn in the nose, when Kurt intervened.

"Woah, woah, chill guys."

"But, Kurt, he was pinning you down..." Said Blaine uncertainly.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This is my oaf of a step-brother, Finn."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Finn.

"We thought he was going to hit you or something." Interjected Wes.

"He's my stepbrother, he would never hit me." Said Kurt.

"Mmm, no, not anymore," said Finn, before backing away as three-no make that four-pairs of eyes turned on him angrily.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed. "Not helping!"

"What?" Asked Finn.

Kurt looked at the other Warblers, before pulling Finn a short way away from the group of three.

"Finn, they know I was bullied at my old school by a bunch of moronic jocks, and they walk into the courtyard to see you, a tall football player in a letterman jacket, sitting on top of me. I'm trying to get them to like you, but you need to act like a responsible, caring, sensitive person. Think you can do that?"

"...Sure..."

"Good," said Kurt, before dragging him back to the group, who had been talking quietly and sending worried looks in their direction.

"Now, Finn, it has been lovely to see you, but-wait a minute. It takes ages to drive to Westerville, and to get here at this time, you must have had to skip classes." Said Kurt, looking sternly at Finn.

"Uh.." Said Finn, looking around for something to help him.

"Because I have Warbler practice now, so it was a wasted trip."

"Finn could sit in on practice if he wanted," said David. "We're not discussing Regionals today."

"Yeah!" Agreed Finn enthusiastically.

"No." Said Kurt flatly. "There is no way Finn is coming to practice."

Five minutes later, Finn was sitting on a couch, watching the Warblers.

After a while though, he got bored. He started to look around the room, and caught sight of a drum set hidden in the corner. It didn't look like it had ever been used.

Finn grinned.

The first verse of 'Uptown Girl' was interrupted by the drums being played loudly.

Kurt's head whipped around, and his eyes darkened when he saw Finn playing the drums. The other Warblers stopped singing.

"No, don't stop. I was just accompanying." Finn said, before wilting under the bitch stare Kurt was giving him.

"Finn," Kurt said in a controlled voice. "This is an a cappella group. We don't have accompaniment. That's the point."

"Yeah, but it sounded really cool then."

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"This is Warbler rehearsal. I said you could watch quietly. That is not quiet!"

"Yeah but-"

"Behave!"

"Kurt-"

"Do I have to confiscate your drum sticks?"

"...No," said Finn sullenly.

"Good." Kurt turned back to the group, apologising.

They had barely started another song, when Finn interrupted again.

"No, dude, you should totally come down here. It's like gay Hogwarts."

"Now what are you doing?" Asked Kurt disbelievingly.

"Calling Puck."

"No!" Kurt all but screamed, snatching the phone off Finn.

"Puckerman, I swear to holy Grilled Cheesus,-" The Warblers exchanged confused looks at this. "I swear I will shave off your mohawk."

The Warblers could only hear one side of the conversation, and from what they could hear, it was a very odd conversation.

"I don't care! You shouldn't be driving on the phone! You could crash...no, remember the last time you crashed? You went to juvie!...I don't care if you were trying to steal an ATM!"

The Warblers exchanged alarmed glances at this.

"Ok, Finn, I think it's time you went home." Said Kurt, handing Finn's phone back to him. "I'm coming home at the weekend anyway."

"Fine. Have fun with your Garglers-"

"Warblers."

"Whatever." Finn gave Kurt a bone-crushing hug, before releasing him and ruffling his hair.

Kurt scowled at Finn's retreating figure, and turned back to the Warblers, fixing his hair.

"Sorry about my brother. Where were we?"

 **Let me know if you liked it!**


	3. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn

**Hello everyone! Turns out I actually do have wifi, so here is chapter 3 of this for you all!**

 **As per a request by a reviewer, here is a Mercedes chapter. I have actually grouped the characters together already, and this was the group, so I hope this is ok!**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**

Kurt looked around the corner to check the coast was clear before leading Quinn, Tina and Mercedes down the corridor. Dalton had a strict no-girls policy in the week, but Kurt couldn't wait until the weekend to catch up with his girls.

He looked around the next corner, and froze as he saw Blaine, Wes and David coming towards him.

"Shit!" He whispered, and turned around, and began to shoo the girls back the way they came.

"Go back go back!" He whispered frantically, and led them into an abandoned classroom.

He gave them strict instructions to stay quiet, before closing the door.

"Kurt?" Came Blaine's voice.

"Yep!" Kurt squeaked jumping and turning to face them.

"Um..Hi?" Said Blaine questioningly, obviously curious at Kurt's furtive behaviour.

"Hey, Kurt, we're heading out for dinner, want to join us?" Asked Wes.

"Um, no thanks I...have a load of studying to do!" Said Kurt, almost frantically.

"Ok then.." Said Wes, and the three carried on down the corridor.

However, when they had turned the corner, David stopped and turned to the others.

"Ok, there was definitely something wrong with Kurt then."

"Yeah, he was acting really strange," agreed Wes.

"Do you think we should check on him?" Asked Blaine.

"Yes," replied Wes and David in unison.

.

Wes, David and Blaine turned a corner, and Blaine saw a flash of long blonde hair whip around the corner in front of them.

"Guys? I just saw long blonde hair..." he said.

Wes and David exchanged a look.

"Does that mean there are girls here?" Said Wes.

"We should go and check," said David.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but followed his friends to Kurt's dorm.

.

When they got there, they found that the Dalton dorms were remarkably easy to hear through, and they had no problem eavesdropping.

"You should curl your hair more often Quinn, it looks really nice," said a voice that sounded like Kurt.

"Ok then, Kurt, any boyfriends we should know about?" Said a voice they didn't recognise.

"It's like you have a one track mind, Mercedes," said Kurt.

"Oh come on, spill."

Blaine found himself leaning forward to find out the answer.

"Well-"

Kurt was interrupted by a song playing on the radio-'When I get you alone' by Robin Thicke.

"OOOH story time, regarding this song!"

Blaine put his hands over his face, as Wes and David grinned at him.

"Ok so it was near Valentines, and Blaine-"

"Wait, is this the Blaine you always go on about?" Asked a new voice.

"Yes-"

"The Blaine with the magical voice?" Asked the girl called Quinn.

"Yes Quinn-"

"The Blaine with the beautiful eyes?" Asked Mercedes.

"Do you want to hear this story?"

"Go on then," said the first girl.

"Thank you Tina," said Kurt.

"So anyway, Blaine wanted us to serenade this guy at the Gap with this song-"

"Wait, this song?" Asked Quinn. "But that's not the kind of song you can sing in public!"

"Quinn, it's not like that's the worst song Kurt's ever sung." Blaine raised his eyebrows at this. "Do you remember when we did 'Push It'?"

David nearly fell over at this.

"And you slapped my boyfriend's ass!" Exclaimed Quinn.

"Wait, aren't you dating Sam?"

"I was but Santana gave me and Finn mono to prove we were cheating, so now she's dating Sam."

"What a sneaky underhand bitch," said Kurt. "I approve. And I don't blame her-"

"I do," muttered Quinn.

"Sam is very very good looking."

Blaine couldn't explain the rush of jealousy that coursed through him at that.

Suddenly Wes tripped, and the door swung open.

Four sets of eyes looked at them suspiciously.

Kurt was sat on his bed, curling Quinn's hair, who was sat on the floor, and Tina was painting Mercedes' nails.

"Kurt, you left the door unlocked?" Said Mercedes. "What if we had been changing?"

"It's ok, Cedes," replied Kurt. "Wes is married to his gavel, David has a girlfriend and Blaine is gay."

"So this is the famous Blaine then?" Teased Quinn, giggling.

"Quinn, I am holding a hot hair tool very close to your face. I wouldn't annoy me."

"Good point," said Quinn, still giggling.

Blaine hadn't been paying any attention to any of this, as he was staring at Kurt, who just happened to be shirtless. How had he hidden those abs for so long?

"Anyway, back to Sam," said Kurt, ignoring the intruders.

"Of course," said Tina, before Kurt threw a pillow at her.

"Oh come on, you have to admit he is really hot," said Kurt. "I was extremely jealous of Rachel during that song in Rocky Horror."

"Yeah ok, I see where you're coming from," said Mercedes.

"It almost made me wish I'd accepted the part of Frank-n-Furter, just so I could possessively hug him all the time."

"Yeah, that part was nice," said Mercedes, giggling.

Kurt turned to the Warblers.

"As nice as it is being in your presence, can we help you? We are trying to have a girls night, you see."

"Um, no," Said Blaine, finally finding his voice.

"Ok, well, if you will excuse us, we need to go back to talking about Sam Evans."

The other girls cheered at this.

This time, no one could mistake the flash of jealousy that flashed across Blaine's face.

Wes, David and Blaine closed the door behind them, and Wes and David exchanged a look, before bursting out into laughter.

"Someone has a crush!"

"Guys, shut up," muttered Blaine blushing furiously.

"Awwwwww you guys would be so cute together!" Exclaimed David.

Blaine smiled. He would admit that he may have a teeny tiny crush on one Kurt Hummel.


End file.
